


Another?

by odilette



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Reading, Doctor Who marathons occur, Fluff, Garcia has a rough time with a case, Gen, Hotch is the team's Dad, One Shot, maybe more to be added?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odilette/pseuds/odilette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Aaron Hotchner shows up at Garcia’s apartment door unannounced, he has a single sunflower, two microwavable bags of popcorn, a bottle of red wine, a box set of Doctor Who, and a very excited Jack in tow. (Hotch & Garcia bromance fluffiness)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the first fic I've written in, well, basically two years. Very rough sketch, not beta-ed, just a little fluff I thought of while fangirling about Criminal Minds with a friend. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I may write more Hotch comforting other members of the team in subtle ways (because let's be real, he totally does) later. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, have a lovely evening, and let me know if you have squeal-worthy headcanons :) Cheers! -A

The first time Aaron Hotchner shows up at Garcia’s apartment door unannounced, he has a single sunflower, two microwavable bags of popcorn, a bottle of red wine, a box set of Doctor Who, and a very excited Jack in tow. The case the team had gotten home from the day before had been a rough one that had set everyone on edge, but Hotch could tell it had hit their usually-bubbly tech analyst especially hard. It hadn’t helped that Morgan had been especially moody and snappy with Garcia.

Hotch lets Jack knock on the door, secretly thankful as his hands are a little preoccupied. After hearing some scuffling on the other side, he hopes he hasn’t caught Garcia at an inopportune time. Moments later she pops her head through the door, and from the smile on her face Hotch can tell it’s okay that he showed up.

“Hotch!” she exclaims, opening the door wider to reveal she is wearing an incredibly flamboyant and comfortable-looking pink fuzzy pajama onesie. Hotch knows better than to be surprised. “And Jack!” she practically shouts. “Sir, I’m flattered, but I don’t quite understand…what are you doing here?”

“I’ve been thinking about introducing Jack to Doctor Who, and I figured it would be best to have an expert on hand when I do,” he replies, not quite smiling, although he is almost there. What he doesn’t mention is his box of Doctor Who memorabilia he has stashed away in the basement from years of watching and analyzing the show.

“Well, you’ve come to the right place!” Garcia pronounces, opening the door and stepping aside with a grand gesture to let the two members of the Hotchner family in.

“For you,” Hotch half-mutters as he enters, holding out the flower and wine to Garcia in one hand while gently nudging a now-shy Jack forward with the other.

“Oh—you didn’t!” she exclaims, grabbing the items and planting a kiss on Hotch’s cheek. “I’ll go get some glasses, and, and throw this in a vase!” She is off to the kitchen before she can notice the slight shade of pink painting her boss’s face.

Hotch drops to one knee to look at his son.

“Hey buddy, do you want to go ask Aunt Penelope if you can use her microwave to make the popcorn?” he asks, gently holding out the bags. Jack nods with a big smile before quickly sauntering after Garcia. Jack has just recently learned how to operate a microwave and is excited to show off his new skill set any chance he gets. Hotch smiles to himself and makes his way to the living room.

“I thought we would start with the first season of New Who, and then work on the classics once he’s all caught up,” he calls out as he searches for a DVD player. He should have figured it would be difficult for him to figure out Garcia’s setup—she is, after all, an expert at everything technology. “If that sounds like a good idea to you?” he half-trails off.

“Splendid,” Garcia replies, entering from the kitchen with two glasses of the wine. “The DVD player’s right there,” she teases, nodding her head in the direction.

“Ah, I see,” Hotch replies. He manages to get the DVD in and the remote to Garcia by the time Jack comes in with a big bowl of popcorn, and before they know it, all three are on the couch watching the opening credits to “Rose.”

They laugh, they smile, they yell “run!” at the TV as if it might get through to the characters on the screen.

Garcia does not mention that she knows the box set Hotch brought is an expensive collector’s edition.

Hotch does not mention the exorbitant amount of tissues in the trash can despite the fact that Garcia definitely does not have a cold.

Their jobs may entail profiling people for a living, but they both respect the boundaries of each other’s personal lives.

Jack claps as the credits roll, goading the two adults into joining.

“Another?” he asks, looking up at both of them. They make eye contact over Jack, Garcia with a devilish look on her face, Hotch with a bemused twinkle in his eyes.

“Another,” they reply.


End file.
